Spectra to Keith, and Lync
by Cinder.fox.shadow3
Summary: Keith and Lync are together, and spectra has a problem with their relationship, what is it? Read the story


Author's Note:

Lync and Keith. Yesh. ;)

Warning:

Slash. Adorableness.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. Except the idea for this fanfiction.

Lync was walking down the street to meet up with is boyfriend, Keith, who was waiting at the entrance of the carnival. Just as he was about to turn into the gate a kid with light purple hair ran past him, laughing and giggling. Lync looked around and saw Keith looking around and then to his watch, the pink haired boy came up to the gate manager and got his wrist band. By now Keith was headed to the gate too, then he saw Lync as he turned away from the man in the clown manager suit.

"Lync!" Keith called, waving a hand in the air.

"Coming," Lync smiled, running up to his man, "Coming!"

"About time you got here," Keith began, looking down at the 14 year old. "I was wondering if you where setting me up."

"Sorry, Nii-san needed some help with his computer," Lync explained.

"I see," said the blonde. He looked up and around. "Wanna go on the Pharaoh ship?" he asked.

"Um...no thanks," the pink haired boy muttered, looking down.

"Why not?" Keith asked, hand on Lync's shoulder.

"It feels like I'll fly out," the sky-eyed boy answered, looking up then down.

"Dont worry," Keith began, "I'll sit next to you, and we'll sit in the middle, alright?"

Lync looked at him then at the ground. "Okay, as long as I can sit by you."

Soon after they were in line waiting for their turn, Keith was waiting calmly while Lync constantly stared at the ride watching as it swung back and forth, back and forth, back then forth. Keith looked down and saw his sweet heart shaking slightly. He put a hand on the smaller set of shoulders.

Lync looked up, "You okay, sweetie?" Keith smirked when Lync quickly lowered his head.

"Not in public," Lync whispered, blushing hard.

"Relax, just messing with you," Keith said, hiding his disappointment. "Look, it's time to get on." He nudged Lync's shoulder and pulled him onto the ride.

It wasn't long after Lync was holding on to Keith, regretting having gotten on the ride. Keith looked down. Lync was clinging onto his arm, fingers intertwine and shaking on his sleeve. Keith took away his arm and wrapped it around Lync's shoulder. Lync in return glanced up and curved slightly into Keith's body.

As soon as it started it stopped, and Keith was rushing lightly to keep up with the boy who rushed off the ride and into the bathroom. The carnival was in the park area and luckily it had a bathroom house close by. Keith waited outside Lync's stall as the younger boy threw up his lunch and lungs. Keith began to wonder if Lync was really only throwing up because of the ride or if he had gotten sick, but he knew that just a week ago Lync was sick and stuck in bed for a week because his brother refused to let him out of the apartment. Lync later came out holding his stomach and looking a little pale. He looked down at the ground and suddenly collapsed, falling into Keith's arms, everything going black.

:~;~:~;~:~;~:

It was an hour later when he woke up in a bed with light blue blankets and white pillows with vine like patterns. Lync looked around and saw Keith, who was working at his desk, looking away from the bed next to the desk.

"K-Keith..." he whispered, head turned to his boyfriend.

"Lync, you're awake," came the blonde's reply.

He walked over. "What happened?" the pink haired boy asked.

"You, my dearest Lync, ate coconut at the carnival," Keith answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry I made you leave the fair," Lync whined, looking like a depressed child.

Keith smiled and pressed his lips against Lync's forehead. Lync blushed, looking forward to Keith's chest.

"Silly boy," Keith commented.

He laid next to Lync on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, then they both fell asleep and took a nap together.

When Lync woke up, Keith had his arms around him. Lync looked over the others body and saw it was only six o'clock in the afternoon, he shift and broke free form the arms rubbing his eyes.

"Better, wake up Keith." Lync said, shaking the other.

Keith stirred but didn't wake, giving a light mutter of refusal.

"Keith! Get up!" Lync shouted, shaking him more.

"W-what?" Keith whispered, squinted eyes looking to his boy.

"Get up, or you won't sleep tonight." Lync assured, looking down at the blonde.

Keith sighed and pushed him self up on to his hands and knees. "Fine."

"Finally, been trying to wake you up for two hours." Lync over reacted.

"Lync..." Keith purred, Leaning into the pink haired boys face.

He kissed the boy suddenly and stayed a good 8 seconds then slowly pulled away, not having put his tongue down the boys throat. Lync stared looking at the other, eyes slightly dull with light flickering in his sight.

"Lync, you okay?" Keith asked, worried looking at the red faced boy.

"Y-yeah, I wasn't expecting that.." He explained, looking away from Keith face, towards the desk.

A moment later Lync slid off the bed and out of the room, saying he was taking a shower before leaving Keith's house. As Lync did his own thing Keith was in his room, staring at the ceiling not bothering to put on his shirt, hands behind his head. He sighed aloud, as he thought about his relationship with Lync.

_Lync...why wont he look at me after I kiss him? Does he not like to be kissed? He never says anything about it and if he did he would say something like 'Don't kiss me' or 'I dont like it' but he never does...Wonder if he's just shy or not familiar with a guy kissing him, but he came to me and wanted to give me a try saying he loved me with his whole heart. I wonder..._

As Keith thought, Lync was having scolding hot water corse down his back, wondering if he should do more for his boyfriend.

What should I do, I know Keith is trying not to hurt me and pull me into that side of love and I do want to give more to him...but I just can't see myself kissing Keith with my tongue let alone sleeping naked together, we already agreed to not have sex until I was 16 years old, but I really wonder if he can wait that long...I wonder if I should...give in...

Another 20 minutes passed before the boy left the shower and went to leave for home, when his phone rang and his brother was talking to him.

"Really? Thats great Nii-san!" Lync shouted, hearing the great news.

"I know, and the tour starts tomorrow too." Leo announced.

"Wish I could come, but dont worry I'll keep the house clean." Lync assured, smiling eyes bright and cheery.

"Well...heres the thing," Leo began, "The tour is 3 months long, and I dont want he staying home alone."

"3 months, man thats long, but what am I going to do?" Lync asked, "Stay at a hotel?"

"No, I asked Keith to take care of you for a while," Leo explained, "But he can get rid of you if you cause him trouble." He joked.

"Nii-san! Keith is my friend," The pink haired boy began, "He should be honored to have me around." Lync mocked, glancing at Keith who was now standing behind him, smirking. "Alright, alright, bye Nii-san."

"Wanna swing by your place later?" Keith asked, know all that had gone on.

"Yeah, promise Nii-san wont see you clinging on to me." Lync replied, looking slighlty worried.

Keith sighed, Lync's brother (Leo) didn't know about their relationship. Lync knew his brother would flip out if he did find out and would probally split the two apart. It was tough for Keith, because he desperately wanted to have Lync and his love known so others would stop hitting on both him and Lync. He refused to let Lync see the side of him that wanted him so much, it seemed that side was more on Spectra's side of the mind. No matter what Keith would never let his mind slip into that mess of mind.

"Promise."

:~;~:~;~:~;~:

Lync and Keith were now, roaming through Lync's room looking for clothes and other needed items. Keith had the pleasure of looking through Lync dresser. He looked through the first dresser and found the underwear kingdom, most white and the others a shade of light green, but there was one pair that had vine like designs around the waist.

"Wow, nice undies!" Keith mocked holding them up.

Lync turned and gasped, "Keith!" He reached for them, "Give them to me!"

"Nope, think I'll post these on the internet." The blonde joked, holding just out of reach.

"I'm not playing give them!" Lync yelled, jumping for them.

"Where's my camara?" The blue eyed 17 year old replied, looking around.

"Fucking Keith! Give them the fuck here!" Lync screamed, kicking Keith in the knee.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Keith whined, holding his leg.

"Told you to give them." The pink haired boy growled, grabbing the underwear.

"I was playing with you, what's so bad about playing?" Keith complained, looking over to Lync.

Lync's face was red and he was looking away, "I dont like it..." He began, "When people play like that."

"Alright, got everything?" Keith muttered.

"Yeah, lets go." Lync replied, walking to the door.

Keith saw him walking away and he spaced out...

"Damn brat." A voice came.

Lync looked back, "Huh?"

"Damn brat." Was the blonde's reply, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Keith you okay?" Lync asked, walking closer, "Keith?" He put his hand on the others arm.

Keith came back and looked at Lync, "What?"

"You okay?" Lync repeated, looking into his eyes.

Keith rubbed his eyes, blinking and looking around. "Y-yeah, just blacked out." He assumed.

"Oh, okay, well lets go." The shorty announced, walking out.

On the way to Keith's house the two rode in silence, Lync was working on his computer looking for pictures of cats and foxes. His mind on other things even as he found ones he loved. He was busy thinking about Keith's face when he called him a 'Damn brat'. It wasn't like him, Keith would never call him something like that, never it wasn't Keith it seemed more like...

"Lync?"

"Yeah?" Lync asked, looking up.

"We're here." Keith said, opening his door.

"Oh.."

Lync stepped down out of the car and headed for the door, "Keith..."

"What is it?" The blonde asked, grabbing Lync's luggage.

"Um...you sure you're okay?" Lync asked looking back form the door.

"Yeah, why?" Keith replied, walking up to his boyfriend.

"Well...at my house you called me a brat," The boy explained, "So, I was wondering if I made you mad or something."

"I did?" Keith asked, Lync looked at him.

"You dont remember?" He asked, surprised.

"No, but I'm not mad at you." Was the 17 year old replied.

"Thats weird, well thats good, your not mad at me I mean." Lync walked into the house, never have looked at Keith.

As soon as the door closed Keith grabbed onto Lync's arm, turning him to face his blue eyes. Lync stared shocked by the sudden action, Keith said nothing just looked at the other. He let go after Lync backed away slightly, then he walked to his room.

"Keith?" Lync called, watching the other climb the stairs.

"I'm not mad, just be careful when you're around me," Keith warned, "I dont want to hurt you." He finished his climb and vanished behind the hall way wall.

Lync stared up at the stairs, eyes shaking in surprise, thinking of what the blonde had meant.

What? what just happened? Keith was going to hurt me? Thats not like him not even a little like him, he would never hurt me, and he's not mad, but what about calling brat? Is he hiding it, or does he not really remember? Has he always tried not to hurt me or...

"Damn brat!" The blonde shouted, rushing down the stairs.

Lync watch in horror, as he was grabbed by the collar and shoved against the wall.

"Damn brat! Damn brat!" The teen repeated, tightening his grip.

"K-Keith? S-stop! T-that hurts!" Lync chocked, "Let go!"

"Shut up Volan." The voice calmed, hand loosening.

"Keith?" The pink haired boy breathed, looking into the blue eyes in front of him.

"This is fucked up, that dumb ass doesn't know how much this fucking sucks." Cursed the taller boy.

"Keith? What's wrong? Why are you so mad? Keith?" Lync asked, frightened by the curing mouth.

"Stop calling me that," The body growled, "I'm Spectra." Lync froze still, unable to look away as the eyes of the supposed Spectra looked over his small form.

"Your Spectra?" Lync whispered.

"Depends, you a smart ass?" Spectra hissed, leaning close to the boy.

Lync words were stuck in his throat, he wasn't even able to breath having the long time enemy so close to his face. Spectra smirked, that same smirk he would give Mylene when he was about to get into her head. Lync panic and tried knocking the hand that blocked his from the door, but failed as the taller grabbed his hand and slammed him on the ground with a thump.

"Ahhh...poor little Lync, dont be scared." Spectra purred, as Lync shook then looked up to face him.

"What? What do you want!" Lync asked, remembering all his hatred for the usually masked man.

"I just want to talk, thats all." Spectra answered, holding a hand down to the boy.

"Talk about what?" The 14 year old asked, holding out his hand, seeimg as Spectra had a gental face playing.

Spectra grabbed Lync's hand and hauled him up, pushing him against the wall, "You and Keith's sex life."

"Keith and I never have done that!" Lync shouted shocked, glaring up at he man.

"Thats exactly the problem," Began the other, "You've denied Keith the pleasure of having his-"

"Dont say it!" Lync blurted, face reddening.

"See, thats your problem. You got into a relationship with a 17 year old who much I remind has fucked before," The blonde explained, "Dont you think that affects him. He has to force himself to walk past and hold back when he's around you. You probably think that he's fine and is having not problem, but your the only one who doesn't known the delight of being with the one you love and sharing the pleasure of skin to skin."

"Shut up!," Spectra looked at the boy, "Keith said it was no problem. He never goes back or breaks his word! He promised!" Lync yelled, "Besides! you dont know anything about me and him!"

"Oh, but I know so much." Lync stared at him, "Keith and I share the same mind and heart, as lame it sounds, I know it all to well." He began, "Change your relationship or get out of it, because I can easily destroy it myself." Spectra threatened, backing away and turning to the upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Lync yelled, glaring as the man walked away.

"Keith wont remember, so best not make him question." and the man disappeared into Keith's room, leaving the present mind.

Lync stood in silence, staring at the ground lost in his thoughts:

Sex? Thats what Keith wants? But he promised that he was willing to wait, but...what if he was just saying that to be with me...maybe he has been forcing himself to hold back...No! Keith would say something if he was having trouble. The first time we kissed we talked about things. We agreed...he did! But...maybe...it was just me. He is older and I bet he has done 'It' before, maybe I should...say something...

"Lync? Came a worried voice.

Lync looked up to see Keith moving down the stairs, "Huh?"

"You called?" the blonde asked, stepping in front of him.

"I did?" looking up at the teen.

"Yes, you said you wanted to talk." Keith explained, "You okay? You seem pale." He added, holding a hand to Lync's forehead.

Lync's Thought:_ Guess Spectra wanted to have us talk now._

"I'm fine," Lync smiled, "Just a little worried is all."

"Worried? Why?" Keith asked, confusion on his face.

"Well...I was thinking about are agreement, you know the one we first talked about." Lync began, looking down slightly, to avoid Keith's eyes.

It was Keith's turn to wonder: _What's he going to say? His he unhappy? That talk was about sex and sexual things...Kissing? Is he going to asked me to be more held back, and barely ever kiss him...or! or is he going to let me kiss him deeper!_

"Yes, I know the one. What about it?" Keith questioned, hiding his wonder.

Lync looked down and then back, "Why don't we go into the living room, I don't wanna talk in front of the door."

"Sure," Keith replied, heading that way. With Lync at his side.

Keith sat on the couch and Lync stood in front of the other. "So, what did you want to talk about"

Lync looked down, "Keith, I...think we could step things up a little..."

"Huh?"

"I mean if you want, I've been thinking and I wonder if I've been...unfair to you." Lync muttered, looking to the side head down.

"Unfair? Why do you think that?" Keith asked, concern on his face.

"All I've even let you do is kiss me, and even then its limited...so maybe..if you want something a bit more, then you can just ask me." Lync's voice showing worried and shyness.

"Something more..." Keith thought, "Could I kiss you more?" he asked.

Lync looked down and hid his eyes: _He's not going to say it...but I dont want to say it. What should I do? Maybe I should..._

"Keith...I mean something a little more than kissing." Lync chocked, forcing the words out.

"Like what?"

Lync was now thinking about what to do, and decided to take a bit of a leap. He moved closer to Keith and sat on his lap, head on his chest.

"Lync?" Keith said, looking at the pink hair, under his chin.

Lync didn't reply, just stayed as he was. He breathed in Keiths scent, eyes fixed on the black tank top the other wore. He then lifted his head, and faced Keith looking eye to eye into the darker shade of blue. Keith was staring into the lighter blue and didn't speak, instead he had his neck hugged by small arms, and his lips met by another pair kissing him lightly then harder and harder, till he had the other part his lips. Keith wondered, then timidly pushed in his tongue. The others tongue retreated, then relaxed, letting the other moved around and taste the moist mouth. Over his teeth and stroking his tongue, he had his arms around the smaller boys head, bringing the other closer and kissing harder the boy breathing hard through his nose. After a time of 20 seconds, they pulled away, both breathing hard.

"L-Lync...you kissed me." Keith panted, little surprised.

"It's not fair for you to hold back," Lync began, "I asked to be in this, so you should have more right to me," He looked into the others eyes, "Keith...you can...do it..to...me." Lync whispered, looking down again.

Keith looked at him, completely shocked, "I can?" He began, Lync looked up.

"Y-yes..." Lync whispered almost unheard by Keith.

Keith looked at the boy who had placed himself on his lap, looking away avoiding eye contact to him.

Lync...as much as your trying, you cant do it, not now that your forcing yourself. I see that you want me to be happy but dont go and do this to yourself...I love you so I can wait...I said that then and I go by it now...

"Keith?" Lync muttered, looking up then away as Keith looked at him.

"So I can do anything?" Keith asked.

"Yeah."

"Lync," Keith began, "Stand up."

Lync did just that thinking it was best if Keith made the orders. After he stood, Keith moved the two to the chair across the room. Keith pushed Lync slowly onto the chair.

"Lync, I'll start slow," Keith explained, "I dont plan to just take your innocence in one move."

"You arent?" Lync mouthed, looking finally up to his boyfriend.

"No, now if you would undo your shorts." Keith said, looking down at him.

Lync's eyes grow then shrank back to size, he timidly moved his hands to his zipper and button, very slowly undoing the button with shaky hands, then moving to the zipper flinching at the sound. Keith leaned in.

"I'll take it from here, just sit back and relax." Keith assured, moving a hand to the area.

Lync suddenly gasped, even though his members were under his boxers, he could fell the cold of the hand as it moved slightly.

"Lync, you trust me, dont you?" The blonde asked, slightly narrow eyes, looking to the boy.

"I-I d-do Tr-ust you." The pink haired boy, stuttered, leaning against the chair.

Keith pressed harder, Lync shook in new feeling, trying not to cry out in regret. He was trying so hard to keep himself together when Keith pulled his dick from the boxers and circled his hand around it, He yelped one eyes squinted and blushing hard.

"Lync, if you want me to stop just give the word." Keith announced, worried the other would regret all that was happening.

"Its fine...I'm just new to the feeling." Lync gasped, "Can you slow down...just a little."

Keith looked over the smaller item and removed his hand, "You didn't have to stop, if you didn't want to."

"No, its just hard to resist, could I suck on it?" The older asked, lowering himself and mouth close to the organ.

Lync froze and thought about the response, should he? He gave Keith the right to take him, but the other is being kind.

"...Go...ahead..."

That was all he needed, he put his mouth around the younger, who jolted at the new warmth around him. Keith sucked, wanting oh so much to just take the boy all in his mouth, only sucking the head. Lick and sucking, the head entered and exited his mouth, Lync desperate to keep his pants and moans slow and muffled, but failing in all attempts. After licking the top for a good while, Keith traced the vein on the under side with his tongue, making the boy squirm. It wasn't long after Lync was feeling a tightness in his chest, trying but again fail, the sticky fluid came out and covered Keith face.

"S-s-sorry, I-I couldn't hold it in," Lync panted, "W-hat is that stuff?"

"It, my dearest Lync, is called cum, and may I say how good your's taste." Keith said, swallowing what was in his mouth, after licking it into it.

"You swallowed it!"

Keith stood up, and wiped his mouth, "You can redo your jeans now."

"Huh?' Lync replied, wondering if he was truly over.

"I told you, small steps." Keith smiled helping the boy get himself collected.

Lync looked at the other as he redid the button, he wondered if he should do something, something in return...

"Keith, sit down." Lync said, moving off the chair.

Keith didn't argue, he sat on the chair and Lync again sat on his lap. Lync's head was down and he felt the bump in the blondes jeans. He moved his hand to it and rubbed from the out side, hoping Keith would stay quite.

"L-ync!"

"I have to do something in return," He began, "I know its not much, but please settle for it this time..." and with that Lync kissed him, rubbing harder against the jeans.

Part 1 end...

It was a few days after Lync and Keith had their little scene. Lync was walking to Keith home with a new laptop, seeing that Keith spilled water all over the other one. It was about 7:30 in the morning, Lync didn't understand why he went out so early, it was probably because he didn't want to see Keith. He looked down at the ground and moved a hand to his neck, where an innocent small red mark lingered.

"Jerk, why'd he have to leave in on my neck?" Lync growled.

"Leave what on your neck?" Called a voice, as a car pulled up.

"Oh, hi Volt. What's up?" Lync asked, seeing the familiar face.

"Giving Hydron a ride home, what about you?" Volt asked, arm out the car window.

"Hiya Lync!" The bleach blonde shout out the back window.

"Hiya, loud mouth!" The boy shouted back, happily.

"Doing anything interesting?" Hydron asked.

"Just heading in to Keith's place." Lync answered, holding the laptop to his chest.

"What about Mira?" The formal prince asked.

"Moved out, living with Ace and Baron." Replied the other.

"Sorry to inturrpt but we have to get going." Volt announced.

"Oh, okay, Bye Lync."

"Bye guys." Lync waved them off.

He continued toward the home, looking down at the tiles finding he was counting then out loud.

"23, 24, 25, 26..." Lync whispered, "32, 33, 34, 35..."

"What you counting?" Called the blonde behind the gate.

"Squares." Lync replied, looking up at the male.

Keith looked at his boyfriend and had a certain thought cross his mind, "Lync."

"Yeah?"

"Whats that?" Keith asked pointing to the boy's shirt.

"Whats what?" Lync looked down.

Keith drove his finger up and pocked the younger in the forehead. "Made you look."

"Ahh!" Lync whined, playfully smiling.

"Why where you counting squares?" Keith asked, looking down at the smiling boy.

Lync's smile slightly faded, but was brought back, "I was counting how many it took for me to get to you." He blushed as he said the words.

Keith stared and got a look in his eyes, "Why don't we go inside?"

"Yeah, its better then freezing out side." Lync replied, noticing the shivers going through his body.

They walked inside and sat on the couch, turning to Lync's favorite show 'Ghost readers'.

"How can you like this fake shit?" Keith muttered, hand on his cheek arm resting on the couch arm.

Lync looked at him then smacked him on the head playfully, "It's not fake!"

"Really? Prove it." Keith played, looking at Lync.

When commercials came on Lync jumped up and rushed to get his laptop. He came back and sat on the couch closer to Keith so they could share the screen. He typed in the show name and a layout of all the details came up and the fact if it was Fake or not was written on the page, _nonfiction._

"Told you." Lync announced brightly smiling.

Keith looked at the smile and decide to give it a try, he leaned in just as Lync opened his eyes and smile faded way into a confused 'o' shape. Their lips met and Keith pushed Lync against the back of the couch gentle, Lync's eyes where wide and then slowly closed as Keith tongue traced over his lips. Lync's mouth opened enough to allow the other to enter, he felt his leg getting rubbed and his need for air growing as the heat in the kiss reached melting point. As if he was reading his mind Keith backed away panting allowing the boy to breath easy.

"You taste like strawberry." Keith commented, smiling with slight pink cheeks.

"I-I ate some earlier, at Ozzy's house." Lync replied, having caught his breath.

"Ozzy?" Keith repeated, confused look on his face.

"He's my friend, his brother is Cole Lavender." Lync explained, "but, his not as good looking and he's cool."

"How long have you known him?" The blonde asked, thinking back to the time Cole had punched Lync in the eye leaving a good black shiner.

"You sound jealous." Lync played, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Just wondering if his my type." Keith threatened playfully.

"Yeah!"

"Kidding, kidding."

They stared at each other then Keith moved a hand to Lync's face. "I wouldn't ever leave my angel."

Lync blushed and looked away, "Cheesy much?"

"Only because it's true." The older replied, a semi-lustful look.

"I dont want mice." Lync added.

The lustful look grew and soon Keith found himself with a hard one, he turned away before Lync could see, but to no avail. He groaned when the sudden movement caused him to rub it between his legs.

"Keith? What's wrong?" Lync asked, leaning over the others side, only to have his hand rest on the item. "K-Keith, your hard?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Keith began, "but, I'll take care of it." He got up, but had his wrist grabbed loosely by the other.

He looked down and Lync was looking him dead in the eye, "Keith, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The tall teen asked.

"Why haven't we done _it _all the way?" The sky eyes looking down at the hand.

"What? S-"

"Yes, why haven't we." Lync started, "I mean thats what...Spectra said you wanted." He finished, having the encounter play in his head.

"Spectra? What does he have to do with our sex life?" Keith questioned, confused and concern crawling at his face.

"Well, a couple of days ago after we first touch each other, he came and told me it still wasn't enough." Lync muttered, removing his hand from the other arm.

Keith thought and figured if things had gotten to the point where Spectra came up it was best to announced his shameless lustful feelings.

"I want to, trust me, I do, but if it is too much for you then I can wait." Keith whispered.

"No...don't wait...I've been selfish and forbidding what you wanted." Lync began, looking up at the other, "When was the last time you didn't sacrifice for me? Never. You have always put me before you, but now its your turn. I feel like if I don't do it now I never will. So please don't be selfless, do what ever you want."

The thought's raced through Keith's mind, and before long they were standing in the bedroom, Lync looking at the floor as Keith sat in front of him.

"And you're sure about this?" Keith's arms crossed.

"Yes,...just tell me what to do." The boy assured, looking up.

"Alright," Keith began, "Take off you clothes."

Lync stood then slowly undress. Starting at his light green shirt pulling above his head, next his pants he struggled at the zipper as it refused to come down, Keith stopped him at his boxers. Now he was standing mostly naked in front of the older teen, who was looking over him with dark blue eyes.

"Okay." Keith got up and took of his shirt then somewhat throw Lync on the bed.

"Ow!" Lync yelped, landing close to the center of the bed.

"Sorry, but I like to be a little rough when I do it the first time with someone who's a virgin." Keith explained, crawling on the bed to a startled Lync, "But, if it becomes to much stop me, got it?"

Lync nodded and the other bent into his neck, sucking the white skin and playing with soft nipples that grow hard at the slight touch. The sucking on the neck was hard and was sure to leave a mark, and the nipples being twistend and pinched hurt but Lync hide the pain and quiet moans left his throat. Harder and harder the twisting got as well as the pinching, Lync finally yelped loud. Keith stopped and pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked without deep concern.

"...You're twisting is to hard." Lync answered, looking away blushing.

"Sorry, but I told you I can be a little rough."

"You can...as long as there not twisted off in the process."

"Uh fine." Keith growled, acting like a child who had to share his toy, being playful.

Lync smiled and turned his head back to face Keith, and the older returned to pinching but moved his mouth from the neck and sucked on the other nipple. The dud slide between the rows of teeth as it was bite and chewed, Keith's tongue swirling around it then flicking the tip. Lync moaned louder when he did, and when it was bite hard Lync jumped and held back a loud gasp when it was released. Keith paid no mind to it and did the same action to the other nipple getting the same reaction from Lync. He then moved down the body licking, nipping, and sucking never kissing once. Keith licked the area around the small pit in Lync's body then dipped his tongue in moving it around, sending a strange feeling up and down the boy's body. Lync moaned louder and louder as the tonguing continued, and his inner thigh was rubbed. It was so close to his members, Lync had to keep himself apart so he won't stop the hand. It was after the hand brushed against the organ that Keith stopped and looked at Lync.

"Who's harder? you or me?" He said with a lustful face, eyes narrow and smile a smirk.

"Shut up!" Lync growled, leaning up on his elbows.

"I think its very honest and cute," He commented crawling up to lean over Lync face to face. "How red is your face going to get"

"Shut up!" Lync hissed turning away.

Keith laughed and took Lync's lips, sucking his tongue and tracing his teeth. As he kissed Lync, he moved his hand down into the boxers squeezing and stroking the younger's cock. Moan after moan the boy was being driven crazy, the kiss was heated and the lower regions where on fire. Keith's cold hand played with his hot members, Lync found he wouldn't be able to hold his climax back.

"K-Keith I-am gonna cum..." Lync announced, breaking the kiss.

"Not with out me." Keith assured, he removed his hand and Lync's boxers, turning to boy on his knees.

"Keith?" Lync whispered, looking behind him.

Keith had removed his pants and the first thing Lync saw was the hard cock, long and big. Lync found him self a little scared.

"What are you gonna do, with that?" He asked, having a little panic.

"This," Keith looked down, then back up. "It's going in side your asshole."

Lync started getting up but was held down on his knee, Keith climbed over his back and put his hands on top of the others.

"Dont be scared, it'll be okay after you adjust to it." He assured, smiling kissing the back of Lync's neck.

"...Promise?" Lync muttered, fear causing him to shake.

"Promise," Keith moved his hand to Lync's mouth, " Suck, so I can prep you."

Lync licked the fingers then covered then with his mouth, sucking, making certain there wasn't a single dry area. After the fingers where wet enough, Keith pulled them out and wasted no time inserting them, somewhat cutting Lync's inside.

"Ow! Stop that hurts! Take them out!" Lync screeched, Keith quickly pulling them out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Keith assured, leaning up and away from Lync.

Lync got on his knees and turned slightly to see Keith, "You cut my..."

"Sorry...I guess we should stop then..." Keith muttered, disappointment in his eyes and voice.

Lync looked at him, his head turned away and his eyes low. "No," He began, Keith looked up, "You can continue, but to be more gentle."

Keith nodded, and got them back into position then pushing the fingers back in slower. Lync quickly adjust and Keith began to search for the certain spot that would be the target for ever thrust. He soon figured he found it when the boy jerked and shivered, he curled his fingers and rubbed the spot over and over getting the same reaction.

"K-Keith!" Lync moaned, feeling close.

"Don't cum." Keith ordered, pulling out the fingers.

"Please..."The pink haired boy begged, unable to hold back much longer.

"No." Keith had his cock to the hole and leaned into Lync's hear, "I'm going in."

Lync braced himself and when the big item was forced in, the pain made him cum hard on the blankets under him.

"You came just be penetration, I haven't even broken a sweat." Keith smirked, bending over Lync's shoulder, "Now lets try again, don't cum until I cum." with that he thrusted and hit the target.

Lync bit his lip holding tight to his screams, it was the feeling of fire from hell, but as he moans got louder the pain dulled and pleasure toke over. Thrusting over and over, Keith moved his hand under the boy's body and stroked the organ that had grow again hard. It was too much for Lync to handle he cried out and even as he tried his hardest, he came again. Keith let out a growl as a threat then after two more thrusts he came deep inside the other.

He pulled out and laid Lync on his back, now seeing the glazed eyes and watch as the boy panted, drool down his chin.

"S-s-so-rry." Lync stuttered, unable to breath right.

"Next time, I'll get a cock ring." Then they fell asleep, letting the rest of the day role by into night.


End file.
